A Change In Pace
by AriHikaru
Summary: Ayumi always wanted to help people. That is why she became a Doctor. Love had no interest in her life. Until one day she get's an unecpected visiter. Will she be able to help or is this too much? Itachi/Oc ItachiOc Oc/Itachi OcItachi
1. Chapter 1

Ari: Well this is my first story EVER and I hope it comes out good.

Naruto: I am pretty sure it sucks.

Ari: You do know I can make this about you and make you fall in love with Sasuke or something. (not that it's bad or anything)

Naruto: You are kidding right? Cause you already know I was kidding….hehehe.

Ari: I know you were *glares*…. Now do me a favor and give the disclaimer so I don't get sued because of you.

Naruto: (disclaimer) Ari owns none of the Naruto characters , Masashi Kishimoto does. And ,no offense Ari , but if you did the show would probably be cancelled.

Ari: None taken. Now on with it!

Chapter One: Regular Day

It was a hot Summer day and I was just doing the usual. Looking over my patients and making sure I didn't accidentally skip my lunch brake again. I was quite relaxed looking at charts until I heard the inevitable. "AYUMI! WHERE IS SHE? I'M GOING TO KILL HER IF I HAVE TO DO HER WORK! SHIZUNE FIND HER NOW!" How I dreaded that voice in the morning. I already knew it was Tsunade, and by the sound of it, she hadn't had her morning drink. Not good. " Dr. Sona! Where are you?" As soon as I heard Shizune come closer I jumped out of my hiding spot behind the fake plant and covered her mouth. "Shhhhhh! What if Tsunade hears you? If I hear her coming I will leave you here and then all that punishment and rage that is suppose to be for me will be for you. I don't like putting you in danger cause we are friends right?" I looked at her intently for a reaction. She nodded her head as I let go of her mouth. "Why is she so mad?" I asked with the most innocent look I could muster up. "Don't play dumb, we know you didn't check on Genma and that Tsunade will not go in there. He won't let anyone help him but you." I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well last time he came in for a paper cut. A PAPER CUT!" I shook her shoulders to emphasize my point. "Not this time. It's serious. He got his senbon caught in his throat by swallowing it." She said out of breath. "What room is he in?" She looked down at the chart she had in her hand and pointed behind her. "In room 223." I walked passed her and went straight to the room.

Genma was sitting on his hospital bed by the window and looked at me with a smile. I thought I should test him by asking him a question so I did. "How's it going there?" He looked at me curiously and pointed at his throat. "Oh, so you were being serious. *sigh* Well, let me take a look at it. It says in your chart that you were trying to perform a trick and swallowed it, is that correct?" He nodded and opened his mouth. I looked inside and saw the end of it. It looked as if it was scratching his throat badly. "Does it hurt?" He nodded again and closed his mouth when I took a step back. "You seem to be taking this pretty well." He smirked at me and puffed up his chest with pride. I giggled at his antics by trying to show that he was manly. "I guess I can take it out now but I need you to stay as still as possible so I don't scratch anything serious. Other than that, it will be out but your throat will probably be sore. I can give you a medicine for that." He looked unsure and nodded. "What? You don't trust me? I am appalled!" I joked and that seemed to calm down his nerves. I went over to him again and sat on the bed. I pushed his chest down to tell him to lie down. He did so and opened his mouth wide. I put on some rubber gloves and peered in again. "Ready?" He nodded and I reached my hand in. I touch the tip of the senbon and pulled gently. He gagged a little but I was able to get it out. He coughed and grabbed my hand to inspect the senbon. "Can you talk?" He sat up once more and coughed. "Ugh, I promise to be more careful Doctor." He smirked and grabbed the senbon from me and put it in his mouth. "You never learn do you?" He chuckled. "I said I would be more careful."

I sat up and walked over to his chart. I scribbled away on the chart and ripped a sheet of paper. "Here is the medicine you will be taking. I signed you off to leave and have a great day!" I handed the paper to him and he grabbed my arm to keep me from walking off. "Where are you going. Don't you have to check my temperature or something. I mean, that was kinda fast. Don't you think?" I jerked my arm away from him. "Like you said, I am the Doctor and I say you are fine. I have more important things to do Genma. Not everything revolves around you." He grunted and stood up. "Well, when do you get off work?" All I could think was 'you got to be kidding me.' "I, the Doctor, order you not to talk for the next 3 hours. Now, like I said, I have more important things to do right now. Goodbye."

I got out of there as fast as possible. Most people think I should just give him a chance. I always respond the same to that notion. 'My work is the most important thing in my life right now.'

I was done checking my patients and wanted to just go home and rest tonight. Before I punched out, I gave Shizune a little visit. I went up to her door and knocked. I heard things moving and probably a shuffle of paper. "Come in." She sounded rushed so I tried to move this along as fast as possible and went inside. "Ayumi! You were the one who got me all of this work!" She was shaking and looked like she couldn't wait to jump over the desk and strangle me. "That's what I came here for. I wanted to tell you sorry and wanted to see if you needed any help. You know I wouldn't get you into any trouble on purpose." She slumped in her seat and sighed. "If you were serious about helping then I guess you could help me file some of this." In my mind I thought 'No Way! Do your own stinking work!' but she was almost like my best friend. "Sure" I pulled up a seat and sat next to her.

We worked for about two hours straight and I wanted to rip my hair out. We only had one more document left so I quickly checked it and filed it. "Now that wasn't to bad now was it?" She asked me with a sincere smile. "SURE." Anyone could tell that I was being sarcastic. Shizune got up and stretched her arms. I did the same and yawned. "Well I think it is about time I go to sleep. What about you Shizune?" She cracked her neck and twisted her back. "Probably the same." I waved to her and headed out.

I made my way home with a sense of accomplish because I know I helped out a lot of people today. I was also happy because I knew that I ad the next day off. I walked up to my apartment building and climbed the stairs to my door. I did my nightly routine. I got dressed in only my underwear and bra because without a moments notice I could be expected to make a dash to the hospital and it is a little hard to do when you have to get out of your night clothes and into uniform. So, I went to bed, hopping for needed rest.

I awoke to a sound in my kitchen. It could probably be me but knowing my luck, it was probably a burglar. I was not letting anyone steel from me so I grabbed the kunai from under my bed and jumped up.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but I opened my bedroom door to the living room. I saw a figure in front of my bookshelf and saw that they had on a cloak. It wasn't an ordinary cloak, it had red clouds on it. 'Crap! Akatsuki!'

"What do you want?" the person turned around and said nothing. "Answer me! You worthless scum!" I knew I shouldn't have said that when the person dashed behind me and grabbed my arm with the kunai with lightning speed. I could tell now that it was a man because of the height and by the masculine looking hand. He twisted my arm and it made me drop the kunai. I tried to jab him with my other arm's elbow, but he maneuvered and grabbed that arm as well. "You are coming with me." His voice sounded so cold that I flinched and stopped moving for quite some time. I only realized what he said when he quickly let go of one of my arms and grabbed my waist. I knew that this guy was probably way stronger than me. I felt doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ari: I know the last one was short but I am hoping to make up for that on chapter 2!

Naruto: I thought it would suck but it really didn't suck…. That bad at least.

Ari: Oh really?

Naruto: Actually it was ok. By the way, who is the Akatsuki guy in Ayumi's apartment? Why did he come for her? Where is he taking her? I gotta know! Believe it!

Ari: *giggle* I will get to all that but first you have to give the disclaimer you silly goose. ^-^

Naruto: (Disclaimer) *talking super fast* Ari doesn't own Naruto, but she does own her Character Ayumi Sona. Now Please Start This Thing! *begs*

Ari: Fine but only because you are so cute with your tail and fox ears! XD

Now on with it!

Chapter Two: Helping A Criminal

I thrashed around trying to get him to loosen his grip. "I am not going anywhere with you! I would rather die!" All I accomplished was him tightening his grip to an almost unbearable way. "Stop." He whispered in my ear. "Why should I listen to you?" I didn't get an answer so I answered for him. "Let me guess, I am making this difficult for you?" Still no answer. "This isn't going anywhere! Just tell me what you want and get out!"

He let go of me and I tumbled forward and fell to the ground. My half-nakedness didn't phase me until now. I tried to cover myself in a desperate attempt to keep my dignity. "We can't discuss that here." I sat on the ground looking up at him. I couldn't see his face because it being so dark. "I can't go anywhere with you. Like I am just going to come with you no questions asked!" I waited for him to say or do anything but he didn't. For a while we just stared at each other. Finally he spoke up. "You are coming with me, even if I have to force you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't even…" I couldn't even finish what I had to say because I noticed that he was making hand signs. Everything went dark in an instance.

"What the….." I mumbled as I sat up. I was in a bed and it wasn't mine. At least I had something over my nakedness. Although I wasn't to happy that it was an Akatsuki cloak. The room was small and dark. The bed was comfy but I didn't like that the last thing I could remember was an Akatsuki member in my living room. 'Hmm… how will I get out of this mess.' I thought. I would snoop around but I know better. If I did I know that I would be looking at something really important and then someone would walk in and catch me. I may be stupid but I'm not dumb. (^-^)

'What the heck… I can at least see if the doors open.' I got out of bed and headed towards the door. I grabbed the knob and shut my eyes as if it would help. "I guess I am not getting out that way." I was turning around to walk back to the bed when the door swung open hitting me in the back. I fell to the ground and jerked my head around. I am pretty sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The guy at the door had an orange and black swirl mask with black gloves. I'm pretty sure someone bad enough that covers his face must be the leader. I prepared myself for the worst and tried not to show my fear. "Hiya! Tobi is so glad he found you! Tobi wanted a friend and look. Tobi has one! Yeah! Tobi is so happy! I told Leader-sama that Tobi is a good boy!" Apparently, I was wrong. "Who are you?" I heard him laugh and watched him slap his knee. "Duh, Tobi just told you. Tobi is Tobi! Your so silly! Wait, Tobi never asked your name. What's your name?" I wasn't sure if this guy was even in the Akatsuki. Maybe he was an errand boy or something. Because I just don't see an S-ranked killer in front of me. I thought to myself 'Well, it's not like he is going to kill me or anything.' "My name is Ayumi Sona." He jumped up and down to where it made me want to smile. "Tobi loves that name! It sounds so familiar….. oh yeah, you are the Doctor that is going to help right?" I tilted my head in confusion and stared at him. "Help with what?" He must have thought that I was joking because he just started laughing even more. "You are going to help Tobi's friend right. Well he never said he was Tobi's friend but Tobi knows that he thinks it!" I was beginning to think this guy's name was Tobi. It was kinda weird cause he talks in third person. "Who is your friend?"

Just then the door swung open again. It hit Tobi in the back so he landed on top of me. "What is going on here? Tobi… why are you on top of her?" Tobi jumped up and put his hands in the air as a defense. "Tobi wasn't doing anything. Tobi swears! Tobi would never heart Ayumi-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" He fell to his knees with his hands in the air. "Calm down. Why are you messing with Itachi's doctor?"

My ears perked up at this. I knew who Itachi was because his brother, Sasuke, was one of my patients. I had restored some of his eye functions after he had a big fight on a mission. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. From what I remember that Sasuke told me was that his brother was a very bad guy. I looked at the Blondie in front of me and stood up. "I am not anyone's Doctor! I am a Doctor for the Leaf Village and I will not help criminals like you!" I shouted. I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw Tobi. "Tobi is not a bad criminal. Tobi is a good one. Tobi promises. How can you be Tobi's friend and not help Tobi's friend? You are friends with Tobi, Right?" He sounded so hurt of the notion of not being friends. I actually felt a little bad. "Tobi if you were my friend then you would understand why I can't help. I have to go back to my village." Tobi let go of my sleeve and looked as if he was defeated. "Tobi won't make you but Tobi hopes that you change your mind." He walked out of the room with a gloomy aura. "Well, I better get out of Itachi's room he would definitely kill me. *shivers*" With that, the blonde guy walked out of the room and shut the door as well.

"Well what am I suppose to do now? I can't stay here." I slumped over to the bed and sat down. I couldn't formulate a plan that would get me out. I wasn't made for this kind of thing. I was a Doctor. Yes, I did do some ninja training but I was probably a chunin level at best. I only wanted to help people, not kill them. So how is a Doctor going to get out of this mess?

I sat there for at least an hour formulating a plan that I knew wouldn't work. Just then the door swung open to reveal a tall man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. He had lines under his eyes and had a bandage over his eyes. I knew who this man was. "Itachi…" He didn't move. He just stood there by the door. I stared at him for a while until the silence was becoming unbearable. "I suppose you want me to help you but I can't accept! I will not betray my village like you did!" He came close to me and pulled out a kunai. "What are you going to do kill me? That doesn't phase me. Just get it over with." To tell the truth I was petrified but he will never know that. He placed the kunai in my hand, "I will not kill you. You will have to do it yourself." He took a step back and waited. I was so confused. "Why would I ever do a thing like that?" There was a pause until he answered, "Because it is either that or you will endure torture. Believe me, that is worse." I looked down at the kunai and looked at him. 'here goes nothing,' I thought. I grabbed the kunai and lunged at Itachi. Even though he had a bandage over his eyes he seemed to have known to move out of the way. The only thing I managed was to run head first into the wall. "Owww!" I said while rubbing my head.

"Looks like you made your choice." He grabbed my arm and took the kunai away from me. Then he yanked me towards the door and swung it open. He pushed me out with mad force. "Next time push me harder. I don't think I'm bruised enough." I wasn't even sure he heard my little remark because he grabbed my arm again and yanked me down the hall.

We made it to a door that he opened and pushed me in. There was a chair in the middle of the room and a mirror. I turned towards the mirror and looked at myself. I didn't look too bad for someone who had been kidnapped. I sat in the chair and waited for the 'punishment' that Itachi mentioned earlier. Not a moment later the door opened to reveal a man with silver slicked back hair with a kunai in his hand. "And who are you?" I asked. He smiled and walked closer to me. "Jashin will like you. Such a bountiful sacrifice." I tilted my head and watched his wicked smile grow. "I wonder what your blood taste like." That one statement threw me off guard and I started to slowly loose my grip on my cool. He came closer to me and said a private prayer. "What is your deal? And who are you?" He laughed wickedly and bent down at my eye level. "My names is Hidan and I am the one who is going to brake you." He grabbed the kunai tighter and put it on my cheek and slid it over but still not cutting me. "Do you want to repent for your sins? I can help you with that." I tried to look away from him but he grabbed my face with his other hand. "Answer me!" I wasn't sure if that was a question I should answer but it looks like I was going to anyway. "My sins are something I will deal with myself. I don't think that any amount of pain you cause will change that fact." He looked a little taken aback by that answer. I guess no one ever told him something like that. At least, that is what it looks like. "Jashin is really going to like you." I raised my eyebrow. "Who is Jashin?" He then sliced my cheek open and wiped his finger across the cut. He then licked the blood off of his finger and laughed again. "He is the one who takes my sins away." My cheek stung and hurt but not unbearably. "Oh and by the way, your blood is delicious." I closed my eyes as his kunai sliced the other side of my cheek. "This won't be too long." He then jabbed the kunai in my leg. "Ahhhh!" I shouted. "Feels a little different when you're the one with the injury huh?" I looked away again and I felt his hand slap my face. "Look at me when I give you pain!" I looked at him with my eyes starting to tear as he slid the kunai out. He proceeded to lick the kunai. "Are you going to help or what?" He asked. I shook my head no and he stabbed me in the other leg. "AH!" I bit my lip hard to where I drew blood to keep me quiet as he pulled the kunai up again. After that, I can't remember because the pain was so much I lost conciseness.

I opened my eyes to see myself on the ground with rope tied around my wrists and ankles. There was a pool of blood around me and I can only assume it was mine. "Your finally awake." A figure said in front of me. I squinted my eyes to adjust when I noticed the man in front of me was Hidan. "It looks like physical pain doesn't sway you. How about emotional?" He bent down to my level on the floor. Then he slipped his hands between my legs and smirked. "You wouldn't dare." He chuckled, "Oh yes I would." Just then the door swung open to reveal Itachi. "Hidan… that's enough." Hidan looked down at me and sighed. "And I was really looking forward to this part. Oh well." He got up and walked to Itachi. "She is all yours buddy." Then he walked out of the room.

Itachi had a kunai in his hand and knelt down by my body. I squinted my eyes from the pain I was expecting. What I wasn't expecting was him cutting me loose. "What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ari: I know the last one could have been longer and I am sorry! I tried! *cries*

Naruto: What? It wasn't that bad! Yes it could have been longer but it was good! I mean look! I'm still here and I haven't even shown up in the story yet! So smile! PLEASE! *puppy dog eyes*

Ari: You're right! No need for crying over spilled milk! I can do this! *pumps fist in air*

Thanks Naruto. I will definitely mention you in this chapter! Now if you could be so kind!

Naruto:(Disclaimer) Ari doesn't own Naruto and I don't think she ever will. No Offense.

Ari: Non taken. Now A little preview of last chapter!

_**Itachi had a kunai in his hand and knelt down by my body. I squinted my eyes from the pain I was expecting. What I wasn't expecting was him cutting me loose. "What are you doing?"**_

Chapter 3: Going Against Myself

He put the kunai away and walked to the door. When he got there he turned around. "Are you coming or not?" I sat there thinking it was a trick but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here. "Yes." Stood up on wobbly legs and made my way unsteadily towards him. I was almost there when I tripped. Most people would think 'He is so going to catch her.' Those people are wrong because my face collided with the ground. "son of a…" I didn't finish my statement because I don't normally swear. I looked up at the man with a bandage over his eyes and grumbled. "You can dodge a kunai but you can't catch me…. Hmph." I stood up again but was still shaky. He walked out and I guessed I was suppose to follow. He was walking pretty fast and I could barely keep up. I finally stood beside him and asked him the question that was on my mind. "Why did you stop him? And where am I going now?" He didn't answer so I scrunched up my face in a displeased way. "Oh, I forgot you don't really answer me that much."

He finally stopped at some double doors and went in. I looked at the room I was in and noticed it was a dinning room. "Sit." Was all he said. I really wasn't in the shape to be telling him 'no' so I sat at the large dinning table. He left the room and I just sat there waiting. Moments later, the double doors swung open.

"Ayumi! You look hurt! Are you okay? Tobi is so sorry that Tobi's friend had to hurt you! Tobi wanted you to help so you could avoid being hurt! Itachi-sama told Tobi to take care of you. It was the most Itachi-sama ever said to Tobi! Oh, Tobi wasn't thinking. Are you hungry?" Just then my stomach answered for me with a loud groan. " I guess so." Tobi laughed and was turning around. "Tobi will be back! Tobi will get you some food!" With that he ran out.

I looked down at myself to see the cloak I was wearing was torn and my body looked bruised. I looked horrible. I gathered chakra into my had hand started to heal the deep cuts on me. Then I started to heal my face. I felt better but I was a little soar to be honest.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do anymore. Itachi did tell Tobi to take care of me but that was probably just to make me want to help. Either way he did get me away from that guy Hidan. I looked at the table in front of me in deep thought. In fact, I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Tobi had come back in the room until I saw a hand wave in my face and freaked out and fell backwards on my hair. "Are you okay? Tobi didn't notice he scared you! Promise! Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi was just trying to tell you that the food is here! Tobi is so sorry!" I looked at him from my place on the floor and couldn't help but crack a small smile. He reminded me of a patient, no… a friend named Naruto.

"Tobi I am fine, no need to worry. See." I stood up and twirled around. "WOW! Before Tobi left you looked awful! Now Tobi sees with his own eyes that you don't look hurt at all! Were you faking to Tobi that you were hurt! That wouldn't be very nice." I looked down at myself again. "I wish I was faking." Tobi then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a seat. "Sit! Eat! Tobi made this for you!" I ogled at the food in front of me. I was terribly hungry and it looked delicious. I didn't care about manners and dug in! "Tobi… did you… really… make this?" I asked in between bites. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Tobi helped make it." I stopped eating to look at him. "This is just a question, but….. did you poison this." He put his hands in the air and shook his head violently. "No! Tobi hopes not because Tobi had a bite before he brought it to you! Watch! I will have another bite!" He grabbed a piece of the food and lifted his mask up enough to put it in his mouth but not enough to show his face. I heard him swallow and then he fell down and started shaking. "Tobi! Are you okay Tobi? Tobi!" Then he stopped shaking and sat up. I then felt him wrap his arms around me. "Tobi is sorry he scared you! Tobi was just joking! Tobi is so sorry!" I pushed him away and I stared at him. 'Does this Akatsuki member really care if I was scared? Are all Akatsuki bad?' I thought to myself. "Ayumi-chan? Are you mad at Tobi?" Tobi said as he tilted his head. I shook my head 'no' and stood up. "Tobi, do you hurt people? I mean, do you kill people?" Tobi sat on the ground Indian-style. "Well, Tobi kills bad people. But, Tobi would never hurt you. Can Tobi tell you a secret?" I nodded 'yes' absent-mindedly. He stood up and whispered in my ear. "Tobi is not aloud to refuse a request from Leader-sama, but if he told Tobi to hurt you…Tobi would gladly refuse because Tobi never hurts his friends." He pulled back and pointed to the chair. "You should eat so you will feel better." I smiled at his kindness. I thought to myself that I could never hurt him either. I only knew him for a little while and it feels like I knew him my whole life. He really did remind me of Naruto.

I sat down and began to eat again. I thought about the first time I met Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

** "Dr. Sona. You are needed for an emergency in room 123. Dr. Sona, you are needed in room 123. It's an emergency." The intercom went. I sighed because we had been getting a lot of emergences lately. I glanced in the emergency room's direction. I jogged to the room and saw Tsunade pacing outside the emergency room. "Tsunade, What's going on?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head. "I am not fit to help the boy in that room! I am emotionally not fit! I could mess up! I mean, I know the kid!" She shouted. I was puzzled because Tsunade never freaked out. "Go in there and be a Doctor! Help him already!" She yelled at me. I walked in to the room to see a male teen on the operating table. No one would go near the kid and I knew why. He was the Kyuubi container named Naruto. I looked as they coward away from the boy. "If you are not going to be doing anything then GET OUT!" They all piled out. All that left was me and the kid. He was awake and in pain. I have seen his profile and his picture in it. He should have blonde hair, but it looked like he bled so much that his hair was now blood red. I walked up to him and gathered chakra in my hand. "This is going to sting but I will try my hardest to make it as painless as possible. Now before I work, since you are still conscious, will you allow me to work on you?" He nodded and that was good enough for me. **

** An hour had went by and I had gotten him out of his critical condition and it wasn't easy. Especially because of all the cowards that left me here alone. I know that there work load was now doubled if I had anything to say about it. I didn't have much chakra left but I gave him all I could. I started to feel woozy, but I kept going. The boy could sense my dilemma and grabbed my hand. "You can stop now. I can handle the rest. Thanks Doc." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and let go of my hand. I was about to go sit down because I used way too much chakra but I passed out on the way there. **

** I awoke in a hospital bed and to my surprise, three people were next to me. Shizune and Tsunade were standing. The third person I wasn't too sure until I looked at that smile. "Hey Doc. How are you? Are you feeling better?" The boy asked me. I smiled and leaned more into my pillow. "I am fine, but I could hardly recognize you with blonde hair. Looks like you healed well. I'm glad." He looked confused. "You shouldn't be worrying about me. You should be thinking about you right now." I laughed at his remark. "I am a Doctor and you come before me." **

** Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you and Shizune should wait outside. She needs her rest." Everyone left the room but her. "I want to thank you for saving him. I didn't trust myself. I was shaking too much and I knew I would only hurt him in that kind of state. He is like family to me and I will always owe you for that." She smiled warmly at me. "Tsunade, you and me both know that you owe me nothing. I did what I had to do. I took an oath to save people and that's what I did." I wasn't sure what to make of her face. She didn't look happy or mad. "Ayumi…. Don't be like that. Just ….. I don't know. You should rest." She walked out the room and left me by myself. I took her advice and rested.**

** I woke up and looked around. No one was in sight but there were some flowers on the little night stand next to the bed. I sat up and looked at them. There was a card that said **_**Get better soon! I hope I see you again. Best Regards Naruto.**_** I smiled and got dressed in my uniform. I was going to check on some patients of mine since I was feeling better and saw that I had gotten a new patient. Naruto Uzamaki. I checked him first and went to his room. **

** I walked in to see him sitting up and staring out the window. He turned his head towards the door and gave me a bright grin. "Hey Doc!" He said so happily. "Hi to you to. Oh, thanks for the flowers. They were beautiful." He blushed and turned away. "It was nothing."**

** We talked for hours and we instantly became friends. He was goofy and very energetic. I have no idea why the village was so mean to him. He was a good kid and I knew that he would stay that way.**

**End Of FLASHBACK**

Tobi watched me as I finished my plate. "That was really good Tobi." I smiled and I am pretty sure if I could see his face that he would be smiling to. "Well, Itachi told Tobi that when you were finished to get you settled in." My face probably showed how confused I was. "What do you mean 'get settled in.'" He chuckled and grabbed my hand. I was pulled out of my seat and dragged me out. "Itachi just told Tobi to make you comfortable." I stopped walking and so did he. "He did not say that. Now tell me the truth. We are friends right?" He nodded furiously and pulled me along again. "Okay. Itachi only told Tobi to get you settled in so that's what Tobi is doing." I smiled because I knew that Tobi would take care of me. "First, Tobi will get you freshened up." He brought me to a bathroom and pushed me in. "Towels are in the cabinet. Oh, Tobi has some clothes for you. Don't worry about them being boy clothes. Tobi will go out and buy you some girl ones." Tobi pulled some clothes out of no where and handed them to me. "Thanks Tobi." I shut the door and took a hot, relaxing shower.

When I got out of the shower I tried on Tobi's clothes. They were a little too big. I had on what looked like baggy black sweat pants and a black baggy t-shirt. I opened the door and I guess Tobi was leaning on the door because he fell right in. "Tobi are you ok?" He nodded and jumped up. "Don't worry about Tobi. Tobi is fine see!" I watched him jog in place. "See!" I giggled at him and he grabbed my arm. "Come on! Tobi is going to let you rest." He dragged me to another door and shoved me in but not to hard. The room seemed exactly like Itachi's room. I saw Tobi run to the bed and fluff up a pillow. "Tobi wonder's where Itachi-sama will sleep if you sleep in hid bed." 'WHAT! I CAN'T SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS ITACHI!' I thought. "He isn't going to sleep in here with me will he?" He slapped his knee laughing, "Of coarse he will! This is his room silly! Don't worry about him. Just get some rest for Tobi, please." There really wasn't anything I could do about it so I just walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tobi will see you later okay?" He waved and left.

I sat there taking it all in. I never had to a criminal as a friend and so far it wasn't as bad as it could be. Then, I started thinking about my situation and Itachi. "Ugh! What am I going to do? Tobi is my friend, no matter his back-ground. So, should I help Itachi out for him? What to do? What to do? Why is this so difficult?" I fell back onto the pillow. "That's it! No more thinking. I am going to bed." I looked at the ceiling, trying my hardest not to think. I slowly drifted into my own little world.

**DREAM**

** My heart thumped with every second I ran, not even sure of what I was running from. I could hear my feet making contact with the ground, my heart thumping faster, and the sound of the leaves as the wind blew against the trees. I could feel the coolness of the sweat on my skin. I darted my eyes in every corner of darkness that was enclosing around me. **

** I tripped on a root and fell forward. I was shaking as I looked up to see the darkness had completely engulfed around me. I wanted to scream for help, but no sound would escape my throat. The sound of the leaves stopped and only my harsh breathing was heard. I looked around for something, anything, but saw nothing. A rush of warmth flooded my senses. I felt a pair of arms encircle me. I jolted around to see someone that I hadn't seen for years in front of me. My father, Koguwo Sona. "Ayumi, what is clouding your mind?" I felt the liquid from my eyes fall down my cheeks. Almost glistening like diamonds. "Dad?" He never broke the embrace as he stared in my eyes. "I'm sorry I left you alone. You were so young. I never truly left you though. I watched you grow up. I want you to know that I am satisfied with how you have grown. You look just like your mother. How beautiful you have grown." My body shook as I cried more in his fatherly embrace, my head resting on his shoulder. "Don't cry. Now tell me, what is the matter." I pulled back a little. "I don't know what to do. Betray old friends or new ones. What do I do about Itachi?" He shook me gently. "You do what you must. I will be proud of you no matter what. You understand me?" I shook my head 'yes'. "I trust you will make the right decision." I felt my body go numb as my crying lessened. "I love you." He smiled widely. "I love you too. Don't forget that. Ok?" I knew our time was short. I could feel us drifting apart. "Goodbye." He shook his head. "I will never leave you. I am always with you. Until next time." I smiled. "Until next time." He vanished and I was in darkness again. Then two matching red lights appeared in front of me. It was eyes. Then a face formed around the eyes. "Itachi." I whispered. He was slowly becoming more defined and I could see his body appear. Once he was fully there he pulled his hand out of his cloak and extended it towards me. It was a silent invitation for me to grab on. I didn't want to be alone so I grabbed his hand. I felt a jolt of electricity bolt through me. **

**DREAM ENDS**

I jumped slightly from my dream and opened my eyes to see Itachi facing my direction. He looked confused. "What?" He turned his head away, not changing his confused face. Then I noticed that he was laying down right next to me. Itachi Uchiha…. was in bed… next to me. I stiffened at his closeness. He then turned back towards me. "What do you dream about?" It was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean? I dream about whatever pops in my head, I guess." He visibly relaxed and so did I. "Why do you ask?" He propped up on his elbows and looked as if he wasn't sure if he should answer. "I heard you talking in your sleep." He sounded so different from when I first met him. His voice wasn't so cold. "What did I say?" I could barely remember what my dream was about. I remembered my Dad and that was it. He didn't answer. He just went back to laying down fully. 'I guess that was a short conversation.' I felt my face and saw that I must have been crying in my sleep. I was happy that in that moment he couldn't see me at my weakest. I guess luck was a little on my side. That is, if you didn't count being held against my will into helping a criminal.

I could tell Itachi was still awake and I needed to tell him something. I had finally made up my mind. "Itachi?" I watched as he inclined his head. I guess he was showing me that he heard. "I have made my decision." I got his attention fully as he turned around. "Well…" He said with a sort of bored tone. "I am going to heal your eyes."

END OF CHAPTER

Ari: So? What do you think Naruto?

Naruto: I WAS IN THIS ONE! OH YEAH!

Ari: Yeah, I know, but… what do you think of it.

Naruto: It was great! But I do believe that people should be reviewing.

Ari: I know. I have only got one review from a reader named 'Reader.'

By the way. Thanks for the help! ^-^

Naruto: Please review. You don't want to make her beg do you? *watches Ari get on knees* Too late.

Ari: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED INSPERATION! OH PLEASE REVIEW!

Naruto: Oh great…. Well, as you heard. She needs inspiration so please review.

Ari: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ari: THIS IS SO HARD!

Naruto: What is Ari?

Ari: MY CREATIVENESS IS GOING AWAY!

Naruto: Don't freak out, you can do this. You can't stop now. How else will I find out what happens?

Ari: Don't worry Naruto. I will finish this story no matter what. It might suck though.

Naruto: Why is it that I am always giving you a pep talk before a chapter?

Ari: Good question. Now Disclaimer. ^-^

Naruto: *Disclaimer* Ari doesn't own Naruto. I don't understand why anyone would think different. I mean she doesn't even own a car yet.

Ari: Hey! *glares*

Naruto: Well, it's true!

Ari: Who cares! Now a preview of last chapter.

_**I could tell Itachi was still awake and I needed to tell him something. I had finally made up my mind. "Itachi?" I watched as he inclined his head. I guess he was showing me that he heard. "I have made my decision." I got his attention fully as he turned around. "Well…" He said with a sort of bored tone. "I am going to heal your eyes."**_

Chapter 4 Opening Up

Itachi's Point of View (Just After Ayumi Fell Asleep)

I made my way from Leader-sama's office to my room. I hope Tobi can change that stubborn woman's mind. I should have just let Hidan have his way. No. That wouldn't work. She wouldn't help me for sure. Women. Always out to prove something. She is going to have to help me soon. My eyes might be permanently damaged if she doesn't. Why is she being so difficult anyway?

I turned down the dark narrow corridor to hear a sorry excuse for a criminal humming his way towards me. "ITACHI-SAMA! Tobi did what you asked. She is probably asleep by now. Tobi was having fun with his new friend!" I hated talking to Tobi most of the time. He was to happy-go-lucky. It really pissed me off. "Hn." I coolly replied back. I could hear everything so clearly that it was almost a curse. Especially when someone doesn't know how to keep their voice to a minimum. "Tobi was just on his way to find you! … … … Oh No … Tobi forgot to lock your door! What if Ayumi-chan gets away?" I flinched at his ridiculously high-pitch voice. "Itachi-sama! What are we going to do!" I ignored his comment and walked to my room at my own pace. If she even tried I could still get her back with ease. She wasn't the fastest in the world anyway. Although, I was curious to see if she would try. I could hear Tobi's foot steps right behind me. I guess he was overly eager to find out.

I finally got to the room and opened the door. I could sense her still in the room and by the sound of her breathing, she was asleep. I turned around to face the nuisance behind me. I just stood there until he got the picture. "Ohhh. Tobi get's it. Tell Ayumi-chan that Tobi said hi! See ya Itachi-sama!" I then could hear the pitter-patter of his Akatsuki shoes hitting the wooden floor.

I had turned my attention on 'her' again. I swiftly maneuvered my way to the bed and got in. She would probably freak when she saw me in bed with her, but it is my bed so she will just have to deal with it. I wanted to sleep so I could be awake before her but I couldn't because I wasn't used to sleeping next to someone. I got comfortable and just meditated.

I was almost deep in meditation until I heard Ayumi's heart-rate increase and her breathing becoming labored. I heard her whimper every now and then. I wasn't sure if I should wake her or not. I could care less if she was having a bad dream. I just couldn't concentrate with all the noise she was making.

I was just about to wake her up when I smelled salt in the air. I reached out and felt her face. She was crying in her sleep. Then I heard her mumble. " … Dad …" I stopped my attempt in waking her up to hear what she had to say. I could smell the saltiness of her tears grow stronger. " … friends … Itachi …" I perked up a little at the mention of my name. Was she dreaming about me? " … I … love … you …" She couldn't have been dreaming about me. That wouldn't make any sense. " … time …" What could she be dreaming about? I was tempted to find out through my sharingan but that would only damage my eyes even more. " … Itachi …" I was so confused. Why would she be dreaming about me. The only thing I could do would be to ask her, but I am almost positive that she wouldn't answer me. I wouldn't, at least, because what I dream about is my business and has nothing to do with her. Then again, she is different. She is the first to not fold under the pressure with Hidan. I wasn't expecting for him to go as far as he was. He has only done that once since I have met him. He usually doesn't do that because he says that damages the sacrifice to his dumb god Jashin.

I felt the bed shake slightly. Probably because she jumped out of her sleep. I was still confused as to why she would dream about me. I was thinking it was now or never to ask. "What do you dream about?" Not a moment passed until she asked me a question of her own. "What do you mean? I dream about whatever pops in my head, I guess." That was somewhat comforting because that would mean she had no control of her dreaming. Although, I did feel something in my stomach that made me want her to dream about me. I don't know why though. I could hear her breathing and how close she was to me. I really wasn't aware until now. She then addressed me again. "Why do you ask?" What was I suppose to say? "I heard you talking in your sleep." I new the next question that would find its way coming out of her mouth. "What did I say?" The curiosity in her voice was easily distinguished. I wasn't going to tell her what I heard so I settled back down facing the other way. I was going to get some sleep before the next morning. At least that was what I thought until I heard her again. "Itachi?" Great. I thought she would be clued in that I was done with this conversation. Although, I did want to see watch she had to say so I ever so slightly lifted my head in recognition. "I made my decision." I wasn't expecting that so I turned around completely to face her, even though I couldn't see her with this stupid bandage over my face. "Well…" I wasn't in the mood for silly questions. "I am going to heal your eyes."

I wasn't so surprised that she had come to that decision. I mean, what other choice did she have? She really didn't strike me as the type to actually kill herself so this was bound to happen sooner or later. "When do you think you could start your healing process?" There was a small pause. Maybe she was assessing the situation. "When you have had more rest. I can tell it has been a while since you have and that could only endanger you at this point." Like she really cared. She just didn't want to mess up and suffer the consequence. Fine by me, she can take her sweet time as long as my eyes get fixed.

"Fine." I felt the bed dip closer to me. It felt as if she sat up and leaned in closer. What was she doing? I didn't move and just waited. "Can I see the damage?" She unsurely said. I didn't see any harm in that so I pulled the bandage off. I could tell she was still a little unsure about it so I reached for her hand and put it over my eyes. I didn't want to seem that I was forcing her to check, more like hurrying this along. "Open them please." I obeyed and could see blurry shapes. I couldn't really tell what was what. I am pretty sure that the figure in front of me was her and didn't press the issue. "Hmm … interesting." Her hand kept its hold over one of my eyes. "What is it?" I asked, wanting to know if it could be fixed. "Seems that you are having the same problem as …" She stopped mid-sentence. "Same problem as who?" I inclined further. She coughed a little. "*cough* Sasuke *cough*" So my little brother was her patient. From what I hear, his eye sight was better than it was before. Maybe even near perfect. "Is there a problem?" I questioned. "Well no. Not really. I can have this fixed tomorrow but, .. well … you will be out for a little. That is, if you trust me to put you out." I could understand her uneasiness and shifted away from her. "Then I will have someone in the room during your procedure." She giggled nervously. "That's the thing, I don't work on sensitive places with others in the room. Any minor disturbance and you could loose your eye sight for good. A sneeze is all it takes and this could be permanent." She scooted closer. "Look, you don't have to worry about me trying to take advantage of you while you are out. I took an oath as a Doctor. I won't do anything that could hurt _any_ patient of mine. No matter who or what you are. I promise." I could since her sincerity but I wasn't sure if I could take that chance. What other choice did I have anyway? "Fine. Is there anything else?" I could feel the dip in the bed move further away. "Nope. I guess we both need our rest for tomorrow. Good night." Was she expecting me to reply to her so called 'good night?' I have not used that phrase in so long. I couldn't even remember the last time I told someone that. For that matter, someone tell me that either. I thought about it some more. Good night isn't really that big of a deal. "Good night." I finally replied and leaned back into the pillow I was resting on. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**Next Morning (Ayumi's Point of View)**

I woke up to the smell of the forest. It smelled so good. I hugged my pillow tighter. "… comfy …" I said to myself quietly. I then felt my pillow move slightly. It went up, then down, then up, then down. I opened my eyes to see a very amused Itachi staring down at me. "What the …?" I noticed that my arms were securely wrapped around his torso and my upper body on top of his. I unwrapped myself quickly away from him. That explains why I thought my pillow was moving. It was his breathing. "I'm sorry. I was asleep and I had no idea …" I stopped when I saw he was still smirking. "You think this is funny? Humph. Quite out of character if you ask me." I said while I simultaneously crossed my arms and turned the other way. He didn't reply so I peeked over my shoulder again.

His smirk was no were to be seen. He reached around the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the bandage he had put there last night. He proceeded to shut his eyes and put the bandage over them. "So, you must have liked me being draped all over you since you didn't move me sooner. I would have never thought Itachi capable of doing so." He stopped tying the knot on the bandage and gave me a weird look. "Well, if I did that I would have woken you up. You were the one who said that you needed rest for fixing me up. Although, it did feel like you enjoyed the moment due to your clinginess." My mouth almost dropped. Did Itachi actually say that? Did he actually give me a sarcastic comment? Was this the end of the world or what? "You seem different." He shrugged very slightly. "Are you bipolar or something? I was almost sure that you and I were not friends and that a part of you wanted to kill me." He shrugged again. "From what I am concerned, we are not friends and I still want to kill you. That hasn't changed." I was getting tired of this conversation fast. Probably because I had nothing else smart to say back. "I am hungry and as you stated earlier, I have to fix you up and I can't do that on an empty stomach. It wouldn't be so bad if you ate as well actually."

I watched as he scooted out of the bed. He cracked his neck and went towards the door. I noticed that he wanted me to follow and got up as well. "Coming." I said when I was out of the bed completely. He opened the door and walked down the darkly lit corridors.

"There will be other Akatsuki members in the dining room as well around this time so I suggest you stay near me or Tobi. I really don't care which." I was a little nervous about this. I didn't feel totally comfortable with the idea of being in a room filled with crazy killers.

We came up to the recognizable double doors of the dining room. Itachi walked in first and I followed. I saw almost every seat filled. Then I saw Tobi jump out of his seat running over towards me. "Ayumi-chan! You're awake! Come on and Tobi will introduce you to his friends!" He dragged me away from Itachi to where he was sitting before. "Listen up guys! This Is Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan, the guy with red hear is Sasori-sama. The guy next to him you met but Tobi isn't sure if you were properly introduced. He is Deidara-sama, him and Sasori-sama are partners. The blue guy is Kisame-sama. He is partners with Itachi. The green plant guy is Zetsu-sama. *whispers* he is a little scary so don't get stuck with him alone. *back to normal* The guy next to me is Kakuzu-sama. You already met Hidan-sama. He is partners with Kakuzu-sama." They all either nodded at me or waved. I looked at them all a little uneasily. They weren't exactly what I was expecting but I am sure not to go and underestimate any of them. "Ayumi-chan? Please sit next to Tobi! Tobi would really love it!" I looked over at Itachi and he was coming around the table to me and Tobi. "Why not?" I said as I still held a gaze on Itachi's form. I sat down and noticed that the only empty seat was next to me. Looks like he was going to have to sit with me. "Great! Ayumi-chan, are you hungry?" I shifted my gaze to him and smiled. "Yes, please." He clapped his hands together and took off while calling back to me. "I'll get you some food Ayumi-chan!" As soon as he left, Itachi sat down next to me.

One of the Akatsuki members called to me. I remember Tobi saying his name was Deidara. "Yes?" I inquired. He put his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together. "I was wondering what you think on the subject of art. Should it be boring and lasting or should it be exciting that ends with a bang?" Why was he asking me, I wasn't an artist. I said the only thing I could say. "Well, I guess both." He knitted his brows together. "Could you give an example of each?" I thought for a second. "Ok. For example, Art is an expression of a moment in time that is now but will never be again. True art captures that moment so that it may live on past the boundaries of ordinary things or thoughts or emotions. The idea of eternity, however, is subjective. If other's find value in your work, the piece may live on into eternity in the eye of the public. An example of both could be a sunset. A sunset is fleeting but the art it creates is … just indescribable. Also, a picture of a sunset captures the beauty of the moment, so that sunset can be admired for a long time. Understand?" I felt prideful as his face looked like he was admiring me. Then his partner, Sasori, inclined further. "I do believe I like the way you put it. Deidara and I consider ourselves to be artist, but I think the true artist is you for putting it so beautifully." I blushed and looked down at my lap to hide the fact. I heard Deidara pipe up again, "I don't consider myself to be an artist. I am an artist. Although, I do agree with Sasori … for once. You yourself are a great example of that beauty." I blushed deeper. Tobi finally busted through the double doors with a plate of food.

"TOBI'S FOOD SERVICE IS HERE!" I looked as everyone flinched at his loudness. He ran up beside me and placed the food in front of me. He then leaned in close to my face. "Ayumi-chan, are you okay? Your face is all red. Are you sick? What happened?" Deidara chuckled. "Could it be from our discussion of her beauty?" I heard Tobi gasp. "What! Tobi was the first to admire Ayumi-chan's beauty! Tobi calls dibbs! She is Tobi's friend anyways!" I saw Sasori lean back in his seat. "Tobi, you can't call dibbs on Ayumi." I watched him as he smirked. "You can't because I do." I was amused by this conversation. I mean, I hate it when girls don't even get a little flattered by these situations. When else do you get at least two skilled men calling dibbs on you. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Itachi looking indifferent on the situation. I don't know why that frustrated me, but it did. I then saw Kisame, Itachi's partner laugh. "Tobi, lets face it, she doesn't want you. You're like a kid. Oh, and Sasori, I don't think she wants a man who plays with dolls either. She wants a real man." He said as he winked at me. I heard Tobi yell, "I am not a kid!" followed by Sasori, "I do not play with dolls. They are puppets that are deadly weapons. Plus, you aren't even a real _man_; I don't know exactly what you are." 'Ouch' I thought to myself. Then I saw … what was his name again? Plant-guy? Oh yeah, Zetsu. Anyways, he came into the conversation. "Only I would cherish her body." Okay, now this was getting a little creepy. Then Deidara almost laughed, "You would cherish her body alright. Right before you eat it!" Just a little. Still, I am flattered. Not many Konoha boys paid much attention to the girl with the Doctor's mask on.

**Itachi's Point of View**

This was starting to get on my nerves. She is my Doctor anyways. Also, when the heck did Zetsu start caring about women? I didn't know that was possible. We are in the Akatsuki! Even so, I was getting more and more irritated with their conversation. Keeping an aloof façade was getting really hard. I don't even know why I care. She is just as irritating as other women. It's all really starting to bug me even more. How am I supposed to just let them do this? I have had enough of this.

I stood up with lightning speed and walked casually towards the door. I wasn't about to just sit there and listen to them. I slipped out of the room and headed for the training area.

I trained for an hour or so and was still high on energy. I wasn't sure if I should even be training before the operation on my eyes. I guess I will just have to wait and see. I felt a presence behind me and swiftly turned around. I could tell by the chakra signature that it was Kisame. "Hey Itachi." I just stood there waiting for him to say more. "Ayumi asked for me to find you." I felt a little better knowing that she sent someone to find me. "She said something about your eyes." Oh yeah, my eyes. Why do I care if she wanted to see me or my eyes? I could care less. I walked pass Kisame. He could probably tell I was in a bad mood because he had nothing else to say. Normally he is almost as irritating as Tobi. _Almost_.

I made my way to my room and sensed Ayumi in the bed. "I was wondering where you went. I hoped you didn't forget about your eye problem." I looked bored as I walked towards the bed. "I went to go gets some air. I don't know why my absence would bother you." I replied coolly back. I sat on the bed, waiting for instruction. "Who said I didn't care?" She replied almost as emotionless as me. "Now please take off that silly bandage, it doesn't really have a purpose if you eyes are closed under them." I obeyed and placed it beside me. "May I?" She questioned. I nodded in affirmation. I felt her hands touch my face. Although I hate to admit it, but I rather liked the feel of her warm soft Doctor hands gliding cautiously over my eyes. I could feel the warm sensation of chakra numb my eye area. "I am about to put you out. Do you want or need anything?" If only she knew. "No, I'm fine." I wasn't really scared to have my life in her hands. Yes, she was irritating, but a very respectably and responsible Doctor. I could feel myself loosing against her chakra anesthesia. I was slipping away and couldn't do a thing about it. I was in her hands. Yet, I was fine with that feeling.

**Ayumi's Point of View**

"Itachi?" I leaned in closer to his quiet form. He looked so different asleep. I was happy inside that he trusted me with his life. I felt an ounce of appreciation mix with all of my other unlabeled emotions. I got comfortable and concentrated pure chakra in my finger tips.

I worked slowly as I got into the area of the most swelling. I did this procedure twice with Sasuke and both times he came out fine. I didn't want to mess this up. I have lost many patients and even enabled some to a serious degree. Every Doctor has made mistakes. You aren't born into a perfect Doctor. You are shaped into one. Mistakes only make you better, but this wasn't a time for mistakes. I gave him my word and I was going to keep it.

This was a very long procedure and I was starting to feel drained. I was going to tap into some of his chakra sources, but I wasn't sure if his chakra was a good match for mine. I could test it but that could make room for mistakes. I was sure that ours matched because Sasuke's matched mine. Half of the living population matched mine. I only ran into a coupe of special situations. Still, I didn't want to make a mistake. I only had a couple of things to attach and this will be done. It would probably take me a little over ten minutes to finish.

I finished the last attachment and leaned back to examine my hard work. I wouldn't be sure if it was a success until hours after this procedure. Although, I was pretty sure it was.

Itachi would probably be awake in an hour so I settled in next to him. He was a very tempting man. I had made an occasional glance at his lips while working on his eyes. I have heard that the Uchiha clan was blessed in their looks. Itachi was no exception. He was actually quite sexy. I laughed at myself and sat up to take a better look at him. The lines under his eyes only made him appear manlier. I glanced at his lips again as I thought about how they felt. 'Bad Ayumi!' I thought to myself. He was a criminal. I couldn't change that. Even so, I lifted a finger and traced his lips. They were soft and warm. His mouth opened slightly and I could feel his warm breath cascade on my finger. I wanted to taste his lips. I wanted to see how well they would manage to mesh with mine. I leaned closer. I could feel myself blush as my face neared his. I was inches from his lips and froze. This would be taking advantage of a patient. I made an oath that I wouldn't do such a thing. What would Tsunade think? Not like she would care. I was almost positive that no one noticed I was gone. It has been three or four days. It was a little hard to tell without seeing the sky in this windowless like dungeon. I threw all caution aside and leaned in slower. Centimeter by aching centimeter. Our lips met and I melted into the nonmoving man below me. He tasted fabulous and I wished that I could have more, have him actually participate. I leaned away from him. It felt good. I touched my lips in a remembering sort of way. I scooted away from him and fell back onto the pillow. My head made its way to face him. My eyes roamed over his peaceful state. Now he was a work of art.

I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't wait for him to wake up. I wanted to see his face when he notices that his eye sight has been improved. I wanted to hear him talk. I knew I would fall asleep sooner or later because of my chakra depletion. I could actually start to feel sleep take over. I felt myself scoot a little closer to Itachi. I wanted to be near him so I scooted even closer to him. He was asleep and didn't know what I was doing so I wrapped my arm around him. He would probably think I did it unknowingly while I was asleep. I was fine with that. I took a deep breath and took in his smell. The smell of the forest was overwhelming. I loved that smell. Who would have guessed that I would crush on an Akatsuki member? I was looking forward to waking up. "Good night Itachi." I then let sleep take over.

**End of Chapter**

Ari: I just wanted to say that I got the quote , "Art is an expression of a moment in time that is now but will never be again. True art captures that moment so that it may live on past the boundaries of ordinary things or thoughts or emotions. The idea of eternity, however, is subjective. If other's find value in your work, the piece may live on into eternity in the eye of the public." From a girl named Jessica on Facebook. I was really inspired by her words and wanted to incorporate them in this chapter. Very Clever huh?

Naruto: I think you did a great job, although I would like more reviews. Wouldn't you?

Ari: Yes I would actually. I should make a requirement. Something like, no new chapter until I reach 10 reviews.

Naruto: Don't get carried away! How many people do you think read this *Laughs*.

Ari: Shut up! *shoves* How many times are you going to dis me today! Jeez! Anyways, I actually wanted to thank a reviewer for … reviewing! Thanks cbarreto for reviewing! I will totally start working harder now!

Naruto: Is that it? *yawns*

Ari: Yes, Yes it is! See ya next time!


End file.
